danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Danganronpa Wiki
Vandalism Is there a way to block repeat vandalists from making edits? This is ridiculous... ಠ_ಠ OmniSapien (talk) 22:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) There is, but that power rests with the Admins. Avolling (talk) 02:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I had a feeling that would be it... Is there at least a way to nominate IPs for blocking? OmniSapien (talk) 02:48, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Monokuma I would very much appreciate if someone with the proper clearance to edit this page would please change all instances of "Monobear" to "Monokuma." "Mono bear" is an unofficial fan nickname, whereas "Monokuma" is what he is called in the official English release. Avolling (talk) 01:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Call it "Goodbye Despair" now? Or do we wait until the Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair comes out in America, and then rename the second game's titles on this page? New Seeker (talk) 23:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Add in DRAE to the Main Page? It just seems like the game's been out long enough for us to add in the 16 characters featured in the game to main page's character tab. Gold Starz (talk) 02:52, November 28, 2014 (UTC) We can't do it unless we have one admin here.. Hope-inducing (talk) 15:13, November 29, 2014 (UTC) have anyone ever tried playing the another episode of dgrp? 07:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler Honestly I'm aware this is a rather old wiki but could at least change it a little bit in the wikia so that you don't instantly know that the ultimate fashionista is the villain, it almost ruined my experience with the game for it to be revealed so blatantly. Is it that hard to have the picture of her to not be the one with monokuma and not have the first words say that she is the antagonist. I mean it could be delayed a little so that those of us like me who were a little curious about her don't have the ending spoiled for us? Sorry bout all that. 01:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Kain I'm sorry, but this wiki already aware its reader that the spoiler warning only located on the main page, so please head and read to the main page before you explore the wiki next time. And also of course the information on the top page is needed, and we already agree that it's okay to add the spoiler on the top paragraph of the article. I also heavily suggest you that you could visit this wiki safely is after you finish the game. Thank you. H O P E (talk) 01:32, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Characters section and DR:AE Shouldn't we add the main characters or Danganronpa: Another Episode to the Characters section? FlashEmperor 11:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) New DRV3 Link error There is an spelling error in the link to DRV3 in the second of the four rotating link boxes (the ones which had "Read more >" on them). It links to "New Danganronpa 3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing", which doesn't exist, rather than "New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing", due to the "V" in "V3" not being present. I was hoping that this could be fixed. Thanks, FlashEmperor 21:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. Thank you for noticing o/. H O P E (talk) 05:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Rename "The Anime" to "Anime" Seems like the natural thing to do now with DR3 on the way [[User:Internetakias|'Internetakias']] 05:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Done. o/ H O P E (talk) 06:36, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hyperlinking Headings With DR3 episodes coming out, I was wondering if we should or should not hyperlink headings whenever possible, I know we already do so for the Tragedy whenever that appears in a heading so I was wondering if we should do the same for the anime episodes and videogames whenever they appear in the character pages etc. --FlashEmperor 14:03, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Side Banners This is a relatively minor thing, but is it possible we could update the side banners with the DR3 key art? It seems like it's a nice opportunity to update the wiki and make it look more in-use/up-to-date?Gold Starz (talk) 00:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I already tried to change the wikis banners many time but just couldn't find a fitting picture. If you have reccomendations, please send it to me. Thank you. H O P E (talk) 00:54, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Add DR3 tab under characters Seems like something that should be added consering that it's a major entry in the series. Wikite The Wiki Warrior 17:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Character Portion I realized on the Character portion of the home page, only DR3: Side - Future characters are listed. I was thinking maybe you admins could add the Side - Despair characters by removing the DR/Zero characters, especially since there is so few. Up to you guys, though. (Singsweet23 (talk) 03:00, September 11, 2016 (UTC)) Well, Danganronpa 2 characters already listed there. Besides, DR/0 is quite important to be added in the front page. H O P E (talk) 05:17, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Arc Headlines Should we make a page for "Hope's Peak Academy Arc" now that it's officially ending with the release of New DanganRonpa V3? Gold Starz (talk) 13:45, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Of course we should. I'm gonna work on it once I have enough time to do it. H O P E (talk) 13:06, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ex-Ultimates Shouldn't there be an 'Ex-Ultimate' page or section to explain it? --Dendy2015 (talk) 23:49, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Dendy2015 Well, I believe that "Former SHSL" can be explained in Hope's Peak Academy page. Riku-ya (talk) 23:51, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Changing Topic in Slide Gallery Hello!!! Because the page is fully protected by the admins, may I give my suggestion here? I think it's already outdated to place Zettai Zetsubou Shoujou in the slide gallery... I think we need to change it to the latest installments of Dangan Ronpa! Such as the Komaeda OVA, or we can feature some of the on-going light novels such as Dangan Ronpa Kirigiri and Danganronpa: Togami!! Ohh!! I think placing Kirigiri Sou is also a good choice! トラファルガー (talk) 10:47, January 15, 2017 (UTC) This was very great suggestion! I have updated the Homepage to reflect new content. :) Monollama (talk) 12:14, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Monobook Your front page completely breaks on Monobook. I would speculate this has something to do with unnecessary/incorrect usage of the mainpage column functions, as this has been the case for every broken main page I have ever seen. Unfortunately as the main page is (understandably) locked I can't simply fix this for you at the moment. -A (talk) 10:09, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for bringing this to our attention. We won't unlock it because that leaves us too open to vandalism for obvious reasons, as you say. How would you suggest fixing it that is still compatible with the other theme? You should still be able to view the source for the homepage and the subpages its made up from. I'm not sure what the incompatibility would be since I don't use monobook. Scottier (talk) 11:32, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Try removing and the corresponding - they are causing the problem and I don't think removing them will actually change anything else, because the content is automatically on the left in the first place. (I'm not 100 percent sure though, so obviously preview it and such to make sure, but I probably don't need to say that.) -A (talk) 00:12, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Removing and the corresponding (the one immediately before resulted in the entire page being one column, at least on Oasis. ::::Scottier (talk) 05:06, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I copied the main page to my userpage so that I could make the edit needed. You should copy this edit to your Main Page: I can confirm this will fix Monobook. Henstepl (talk) 01:23, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Done, lemme know how if it's all good on your end. None of us use Monobook. ::::::Scottier (talk) 16:51, February 12, 2018 (UTC) 'Missing Gallery and sprites' I was looking at characters in Danganronpa and was looking to use the gallery stuff for reference's for my own art and all the linksto sprites and gallery are red and brokenCatLuniscia (talk) 00:10, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to Danganronpa Wiki Hey admins, just letting you know that there is visible on the main page: "Welcome to Danganronpa Wiki, the fan-curated collaborative Danganronpa encyclopedia. Danganronpa" --Hak86 (talk) 01:22, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for letting us know, I've fixed it. :) Monollama (talk) 02:52, November 14, 2018 (UTC)